Final Demise
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Paul, Gary, Ash, Misty, Leaf and May have a school project, to work on the Fendringer Mansion, which has been abandoned for 82 years. Shadows follow them, are they helping? Or do they share the same fate that the Hayden children suffered? Ikari, Contest, OldRival and Poke shippings. No lemons, just violence and death and stuff... x
1. Prologue

**_[1932]_**

_"This way big brother!" A small girl shouted back to her older brother, wavy blue hair flying back as she ran, her sapphire eyes twinkling with mischief "Father wants us to see something!" _

_Her older brother ran after her, huffing as he found he couldn't catch up to her "Dawn! Wait!" He cried, chuckling as she stopped and stared at him "Don't you think... Its one of his inventions again?" He ran a hand through his viridescent hair, looking at his sister with curious emerald eyes._

_Dawn pouted "Maybe, or maybe he just wants to say he loves us?" She suggested, giggling as he sweatdropped "Come on Drew! I want to see what he wants!" Without another word she ran off, leaving Drew stunned._

_"Wait Dawn! Don't go off by yourself!" He shouted to her, watching as her figure disappeared, he sighed "Dammit" He straightened up and looked around, feeling a dark presence in the area "I'm meant to be protecting her, not dawdling about" He muttered to himself, running after his sister ignoring the feeling he was being watched._

_"Dawn!" He called out, looking around as a deep fog surrounded them "Dawnia!" He shouted once again, gaining no reply, worry started to take over._

_Drew continued to walk on, not knowing where to go, he just let his feet carry him. _

_"Drew over here!" A cheery voice called out, making his head whip to his sister, who was making her way through the fog, a bright smile on her face "Whats up with you? You look shaken" _

_Drew scowled "Why didn't you answer me Dawn!" He snapped "Also! You shouldn't run off in fog like this!" _

_"What fog?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows "And you didn't call me" She muttered "Come on, help me find father!" _

_Drew stood still "There's no fog, i didn't call you?" _

_"Why would you call me? I was right next to you i went a bit ahead to see if i could find the lab, cant you remember? Again, come on! Lets find father!" Dawn tugged on his wrist, giggling as he stared at her blankly "You must be tired, you only got a few hours of sleep last night. Don't let the warm weather get to you" Another tug on his wrist and he still wouldn't move, she glared at him, annoyed "Drew, come on!" _

_But it wasn't warm, it was freezing... The middle of winter, damn, it was snowing yesterday!_

_"Drew? Come on!" She repeated, this time succeeding in getting him to move "God, you're stubborn" She giggled, holding his hand "For a moment there, i thought you was scared, obviously there's no fog! Our land is just so big, its hard to see everything" She stated "Obviously" She muttered again, with her free hand playing with the rim of her top._

_He stared at her "Is something wrong Dawn?" He simply ignored the earlier conversation, Dawn was right, Drew was tired, he couldn't sleep last night since he was hearing noises coming from the attic... Dawn is a much lighter sleeper than Drew, so of course he was hallucinating, not that he thought that at first.  
_

_"Is father mad Drew?"_

_"In what sense" He said instantly, watching as Dawn's face screwed up in thought._

_"Mad... Crazy, is he crazy?" She asked, gripping his hand tighter "He's always talking about reincarnation, and the way in the future, we may become flesh eating creatures of the undead, is he crazy Drew?"  
_

_Drew continued walking, not looking to her "No, he's still mourning over mother, he is just trying to find a way to occupy himself, he is afraid to show any emotion; to cry" He said simply._

_Dawn didn't look at him either, frowning as he mentioned their mother "The lab should be around here somewhere" _

_Drew blinked a few times, looking around "Don't you feel enclosed?" He asked, still not looking to Dawn, who stared at the ground._

_"What do you mean Drew?" She asked him, moving a stubborn strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear._

_Drew looked around, hearing rustling, he turned back to Dawn, who was gone "Dawn?!" He looked around frantically._

_"I'm here Drew! God, calm down!" Dawn growled from beside him, where she was before "You're starting to get on my nerves"_

_Drew sighed "Sorry"_

_Dawn huffed "I want Ami" She said softly._

_"Where is she?" Drew asked, staring at her as her face twisted with thought._

_"The Blue Room" _

_Drew facepalmed "I told you not to go in there, its dangerous!" He glared at her "It's a really weak building Dawn! Never tell anyone about it! We could get into big trouble"_

_"Blood" She said calmly, looking into Drew's emerald eyes "She was covered in blood Drew, she wasn't moving, she was dead"_

_Drew stared at her, his eyes wide with shock "W-what?! Why didn't you-"_

_"I killed her Drew, i didn't mean to, she bit me, so i hit her with a baseball bat; your baseball bat" _

_Blood ran cold through Drew's body as Dawn gave him a ice cold stare "Y-you-"_

_"Are you okay Drew? I know i'm sexy, but please, no need to stare" She said with a smirk, but his shocked expression didn't falter "Drew?"_

_"W-why would you do that to A-Ami?" He stuttered, her face twisted in confusion._

_Dawn rubbed her temple "Why bring Ami into this?"_

_"Y-you hit h-her with a baseball b-bat" _

_"Why would i do that!" Dawn shrieked, making Drew wince "Don't accuse me of things! Ami is with father!" Dawn stormed off, leaving Drew stunned._

_Just the weather..._

_"Dawn wait up!" Drew cried, running after Dawn, who ran away._

_"No! Leave me alone! I'll find father myself!" _

_Within a few moments she was out of sight, making Drew shake "Dawn? Dawn?! Dawn!" He shouted, surely she's fine, i mean, apparently to her, there's no fog..._

_Drew frowned, feeling a cold breeze blow against him made him shiver and goosebumps to appear through his smooth skin. _

_Drew jumped as a scream sounded in the distance "Dawn!" He cried, running towards the sound, sickness filled his gut as he ran closer to the source of the sound as it died in the atmosphere, that was until he saw her..._

_Body, Dawn's body lay lifeless on the dusty ground, blood trickling from her arm, forehead and throat; which seemed to be torn out. Dawn didn't move, her mouth hung open as if she was going to scream again, but it was too late, part of her top and skirt were torn, showing many small scratches, Small tear marks dotted the dirt, along with the pool of blood she lay in, which was smeared into the dust, like someone was trying to get it off._

_Drew took a step back, before plunging towards her "Dawn!" He cried once again, kneeling beside her, feeling for a pulse, which was long gone. Drew stared at her small frame, tears filled his eyes, as he lay his head on her stomach, letting them roll down his cheeks "Y-you can't-"_

_A few moments later he noticed something else, the blood on the ground was smeared into writing, which could only be known as Dawns._

_R-U-N_

_Drew stood, but before he could do as he was told to, was knocked down by a strong force, screeching in pain as something tore through his shoulder, opening the flesh up and breaking through bone, he was then flipped over, with his eyes closed, he couldn't see who or what it was. All his thoughts were thrown out of the window as the creature tore through his throat easily, Drew choked, slowly dying, his own blood mixing with his sisters, he knew it was no use, but he lashed out, kicking the beast slightly, though it didn't have much effect._

_All that entered his vision,_

_were a pair of blinding amber eyes..._

**_'Death is something to fear, not being able to interpret what comes next. Only brave people can accept it when it comes to them'_**


	2. Chapter 1

**[Present Year - 2014]**

"Now class, settle down!" The teacher called out to the class of 19 year old students, who didn't listen to her and continued speaking "Class!"

Everything went quiet as she raised her voice "Thank you... This lesson, we are going to be planning out our project" She walked towards a huge chalkboard and started writing down things "We are going to be researching the six ancient mansions of the city"

Murmurs of curiosity filled the class, the teacher cleared her throat and it went silent once again "I will assign a mansion to a group, please, no more than eight to a group!"

May smiled and turned to Misty who was writing things down "I already know quite a bit about the mansions anyway, this should be a piece of cake!" She paused "Mmm cake..."

Misty rolled her eyes, her gaze finding Gary and Ash who were muttering things to each other, and to Paul who was glaring at them as they tried to include him, her attention was then turned to Leaf as she watched them as well "Guys are so gay, well... Not Paul anyway, i think" She gave him a weird stare as he pushed Gary and Ash off their chairs, stifling a chuckle as they groaned in pain.

"Guess we're a group then" Ash muttered, looking to Misty, Leaf and May, smiling brightly "They're obviously smarter than us so it would help"

"No they're not, their girls, girls are dumb" Gary told him in a matter of fact tone "They don't have any feelings anyway Ash, you don't need to act like you are hurting them"

Leaf clenched her knuckles "Hey! Its scientifically proven that women are smarter than men, and obviously we have feelings! Men and Women are both halves of the human race!"

Paul gave Gary a hard gaze "You really should respect women more" He said coldly.

"Whatever" Gary mumbled, staring at Paul "Whats up with you anyway?"

"I don't like projects"

May stared at him "Let me guess, you should be responsible for your own grades, and not having your grades affected by idiots?"

"Hn" He grunted in response.

Misty glared at Gary for a moment "I hate having him in the friend circle..."

Leaf smiled brightly "Actually, i circle of friends would contain 360 people, since there are 360 degrees in a circles circumference. A good description for us would be a friend Hexagon"

"Smart ass" May grumbled.

"You all love me though" Leaf pointed out proudly, leaning back on her chair and putting her legs on top of the square desk.

Gary chuckled "You better hope you're wearing shorts underneath that skirt"

"I am"

"How can you be sure?"

"I can remember putting them on"

"Oh really?"

Paul, Ash, Misty and May looked to the two, watching as Leaf scowled at him "See for yourself"

Gary smirked "Ooh this is getting fun, i will"

Misty whacked Gary over the head as he moved "Bad pervert! Go back to your seat and think about what you was about to do"

Gary frowned "You're mean" But he did move back to his seat, and Leaf took her legs off the desk and underneath again.

"Are you really wearing shorts?" Misty asked.

Leaf gave her a hard stare "No, i would just do that so he could look at my panties" She told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Really?!" Ash shouted, standing up, his mouth hung open "Are you a prostitute?!"

Gary burst out laughing, when he turned around to find Leaf had a killer look in her eyes, it fueled him on, bashing on the table with his fist "Oh my fucking days!"

"Its not that funny Fuck face" Paul growled in annoyance, moving away as Gary leaned against him "Are you gay or something, oh wait, you are"

Gary in turn frowned at his cold comment "You're mean Paulie-Koi"

"Never call me that again" Paul said coldly, gritting his teeth "Fucking immature bastard"

May flinched "Wow, whats with you and swearing" She asked, leaning her elbow on the desk and resting her cheek on her hand.

"Hn"

Misty sighed "He's gone back to grunting" She then turned to Leaf and opened her mouth to speak, but the teacher was already at their desk.

"Okay you six, now, i'm going to be giving you the Fendringer Mansion" She took a deep breath "I will give you some information on the mansion and its history. Fendringer Mansion was originally built by its founder Ian Hayden, he lived with his wife Annabelle Hayden, and their two children Andrew Hayden and Dawnia Hikari Hayden"

"Meh, they sound old" Gary mumbled, getting an elbow from Ash, he shut up.

"Eighty four years ago, Annabelle Hayden died, leaving the family in despair, though her death was unknown, they never told anyone of what had happened. Two years later, sometime in the winter, both children were brutally murdered beside each other, their deaths were never investigated. And a few weeks later, their father went insane and killed himself" She paused "Sorry for being so brutal with you six, but this mansion holds a lot of history, i would suggest you go to the site to investigate yourselves. Maybe take some evidence, this is going on your grades" She finished, putting down a folder of papers, on the front was a old painted family portrait of the so called Hayden's.

Without another word she walked away, leaving the group baffled.

"Nice info" Misty said with a gulp "No chance in hell am i going there!"

"Why not Mist?" Ash asked, frowning.

"Its fucking haunted Ash! Four people were killed there!" She screeched in his ear.

"Ow" He moaned.

Paul picked up the folder, emptying the contents, taking a close look to the people in the photo "They looked like a happy family" He said simply "Especially the two siblings"

"It says Andrew and Dawnia were our age, nice" Gary said with a smirk "I'd fuck Dawnia"

Leaf whacked him around the head "Have some respect for the deceased Gary!" She yelled, making everyone in the room turn to her "Mind your own business!" Instantly everyone went back to what they were once doing.

"So where is this place?" Leaf asked, looking at Ash, who was looking through the contents.

Ash mumbled something incoherent before configuring his language "It takes up the whole of Elm Way, which is just on the outskirts of town"

"Sounds cliche, why would they build it outside of town?" May asked.

Gary grumbled "I don't know, why don't you ask them yourself" He replied sarcastically, Leaf poked his chest with her pencil; which was sharp, earning a small yelp from Gary "What! Am i not allowed to be sarcastic now?!"

Leaf nodded "Just pretend you're not here and all will be well"

Gary scowled "Why do you all hate me" He grumbled.

"We don't hate you, we just, don't particularly like you" Misty assured, patting his back "We would like you more if you acted maturer"

Ash turned to Paul and poked him "Hey, i know where this mansion is"

Paul turned to him, blinking his cold, catlike silver eyes "How do you know where it is?" He asked.

"I practically live down the road!" He yelped happily, gaining Misty's attention.

She brushed a hand through her ginger hair "Well? We can't really intrude! Its not our hou-"

"Its for our grades Misty, we have to!" May intruded, her sky blue eyes blinking cutely.

Misty looked to all of them "I don't think anything good will come out of this" She muttered "Fine"

Ash and May both shared a smile, Leaf stared into the distance "When are we going then?"

"After school?" Gary asked, looking at the rest of the group for any signs of agreement.

"Won't it be too dark? After all, its extra curriculum day. which means we have another hour in school. The sun will be setting by then" Leaf piped up.

Paul growled "Who cares if its too dark? It will be four, so its not like any... monsters can get us" He smirked and stared at May, who sweat dropped.

"S-sorry" She apologized, playing with her fingers under the desk.

"I guess we're going after school then?" Misty asked, gaining nods from most of the group "Lets leave school together"

And the group continued to plan the visit to Fendringer Mansion, some smiling, some scowling and a few others frowning.

**[Later that day]**

"Are we there yet?" May asked, her sky blue eyes half lidded and tired looking, she rubbed them enervatedly.

Gary rubbed his left temple "No" He growled, annoyance bored onto his face.

"But why?!" She groaned, looking as if she was going to collapse at any given minute.

Ash in turn groaned "Because it was built on the outskirts of town May"

May did a little angry/tired dance before her eyes widened "Is that the place?" She asked, looking up.

Everyone else turned to where her gaze had landed, a few meters away a huge mansion stood, its white bricks seeming older than the earth itself as moss grew on the nooks. A small girl with lavender hair looked up to Paul, her small lips curved into a frown "Onii-Chan, why are we here?" The small girl asked.

Paul turned to the small girl, growling "You didn't need to come Solenn" He told the girl, staring into her Silver eyes with his own.

Solenn smiled widely "But I wanted to come with Onii-Chan!" She said brightly.

Paul huffed, looking away from the small girl, his eyes landing on Ash "If anything happens to me, Solenn is in your care."

Ash nodded, quite shocked that Paul would put his trust in him rather than Gary, though he knew the reasons for this "Of course Paul."

Misty walked forwards "Are we going or not?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Leaf said girlishly, flicking her hair over her shoulders and smiling back to the others "We wont get anywhere if you all start conversations here!"


	3. Chapter 2

**OMG SO LONNGGGGG!**

**After getting plenty of reviews, I've decided to post up the next chapter XD (I thought it wasn't that good of a story, but obviously people want more. So yeah ^-^)**

**Not much happens in this. But its part of the story, so yeah...**

**Here it is! Enjoy!**

**ஜSapphyஜ**

* * *

"How do we get in?" Solenn asked, staring up at the huge building infront of her bright gray eyes.

Gary stepped forwards, nudging at the gate, which immediately opened upon contact. Looking back to the group, he muttered. "I'll go first."

Stepping through the gates, the brunette looked around. Almost jumping as he was kicked in the backside by an oh so familiar fellow brunette. "Hurry up, if I get killed i'm bringing you down with me."

"I would rather you not drag me down to hell with you. Thank you very much." Gary mumbled. Rubbing the spot she kicked and looking around once more. Before calling back. "Hey! Its clear!"

"About fucking time." Paul hissed. Dragging his sister through the gates by her hand. Much to her discomfort.

Misty and Ash strolled behind the two Shinji's, whilst May crept behind the both of them. Seeming a little creeped out by the place. "I don't want to go in..."

Everyone turned to the girl. "What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I-I don't want to go in. Something seems off."

"May, we need you to come with us. Its better with more brains!" Leaf sang.

Paul grunted, continuing to pull his sister along. "Let her do as she pleases. We can't force her."

Everyone turned to him as he neared the mansion. Mouth set in a hard line.

The others shrugged. Following Paul and Solenn, but Misty stood still. Sending a hesitant smile to May, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine Misty. I'll wait out here for you all." The chestnut haired girl reassured. Ushering Misty to go, leaving her by herself as they somehow disappeared into the mansion.

"I guess the owner didn't decide to lock it when he committed suicide..." May whispered. Looking around, her eyes landing on a bunch of wildflowers still within the gates grounds. "Ooh, pretty."

* * *

"Aggh! Leaf what are you doing?!"

"Look! Isn't it funny?" The brunette giggled, staring at the artifact encased in the palms of her hands. "It looks like a tampon!" She laughed, making Misty blush and the three guys stare at the stick in her hands. Solenn just ignored what she had said, not wanting to question as it seemed to be a disgusting topic.

Ash looked around the entryway of the mansion. "Wow, it sure is big."

"No shit Sherlock, its a mansion." Misty grumbled, blush starting to die down as Leaf placed the artifact back where it was. "So, how are we going to investigate?"

Solenn shivered as a cold wind swept through the room, though the others didn't seem to notice. "H-Hey, don't you t-t-think its cold?"

Gary quirked an eyebrow. "No? I'm sweating." He was rewarded with a fist slamming down on his head, to which he yelped loudly.

"I don't need to imagine the fact you are sweating. Nor do I need to know. Nor do you need to speak." Leaf said in a monotone. Removing her hand from his hair in disgust.

Ash frowned. _'I've only just noticed... But Leaf is always too harsh with Gary. Sure he's an ass, but still...'_

"I think we should split into three groups. Misty and Gary, Leaf and Ash and Solenn and I." Paul spoke up, blinking down at his younger sister who was happy to be in the careful eyes of her brother.

Leaf and Misty exchanged glances, before swapping places to be next to the person they were going to be investigating the mansion with. "If anything happens, come straight back here. You got that?" Paul asked. Being met with nods from the the other two groups.

Misty and Gary waved and traveled up the stairs and over to the west wing. Ash and Leaf followed behind, before turning off at the east wing, giving a wave to Paul and Solenn before disappearing.

The lavender haired teen tugged his sister with him, feeling her grip on his hand tighten. The boy raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, it just feels weird..." She admitted. Shuddering as she felt a presence, an unwanted presence. A presence which she couldn't see or hear, but could most certainly feel.

Paul turned away from her, slowing down a bit and putting a hand on her shoulder. "If something happens Solenn, I don't want you to go to the entrance hall. I want you to go outside and either find May, or go straight home. Okay?"

"Okay big brother..." She whispered, her short violet hair being ruffled by his big bear like hands.

"Good. Lets go."

* * *

"Now I know why Leaf hates you." Misty sighed, rubbing her temple in irritation.

The brunette grumbled. "Leaf doesn't hate me, she doesn't like me of course. But she definitely doesn't hate me." He told her, walking on wards and whistling a drone.

"Can you please stop your whistling? Its really annoying." Misty asked calmly, clenching her fists as the teen turned to her with a mild sorry expression.

"Oops, I forgot."

Gary then started to walk away again, Misty trailing behind him. "I'll make sure you forget everything if you do it again." She muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." Misty told him, Gary blinked his boyish green eyes. Clicking his fingers he "Hmphed" and continued walking.

_'Why did I get put with this asshole?!'_

* * *

Leaf smiled at Ash, a soft laugh passing her lips. "Seriously? Why didn't you stop him?"

"He's such an ass, he needs to learn not to mess around with people because they're quiet."

"To think he would do such a thing!" Leaf continued to giggle, earning a happy smile from Ash. "Hey, do you think Gary's onto Misty yet?"

"I should hope not." Ash quickly replied, turning away so he couldn't catch her knowing smirk.

* * *

_"How fun~"_

_"Now shush dear, the fun has only just begun."_

* * *

**O.O**

**Such a crap chapter XD**

**It will be focused on two groups next time. I can't write them all at the same time. I write them too short otherwise XD **

**Well! See you my sweeties!**

**ஜSapphyஜ**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here it is! The next chapter!**

**This was a chapter well thought about and carefully typed down. So I hope you enjoy it to its fullest!**

**Thank you for your continued support and contribution!**

**ஜ****Sapphyஜ**

* * *

**Puzzle Piece I**

A soft hum was brushed away by the slightly breezy evening, the sun set over the shattered, old mansion. Casting dim shadows over the dead oak trees nearby. A familiar brunette lovingly brushed her fingers over the petals of the wild roses that had grown not too far from the mansion.

"So beautiful..." She whispered, looking down at the delicate red bud surrounded by silky petals and guarded by sharp prickles which could easily pierce the skin. May didn't care though, this was the first beautiful thing she had seen since she came through the gates. As if in thought, she furrowed her eyebrows. Stepping away from the bush of red and almost tripping over. Catching her balance just in time though. With a annoyed grunt, the teen looked down to her feet where a note and boot seemed to of been.

Curious, the dense azure eyed girl plucked the note from the ground and read it aloud, "Welcome Maple, the maple of spring. Are you and your friends ready?" Raising an eyebrow she read over it again, "Ready?" She muttered in question. Before taking notice of how the note had her last name scripted into the fine paper.

"Did someone want us to come?" Lost in confusion, the girl turned the paper over to find another small note. But it was only half finished and seemed to of been written in a rush from the lack of concentration in both spelling and handwriting.

_Sealed is your fate, the fate of which you had chosen,_

_The path you took you can no longer take._

_By the toll of seven, the monsters awaken,_

_Survive the night and we may think of your leaving._

_But we will tell you this now,_

_Don't look into her e-_

At this point on, the note is ripped and some sort of red substance is stained onto the corner, "Maybe I should show the guys..." Suddenly, a shock of pain hit her head. Falling down onto her knees, the girl screeched in pain. Holding her head with both her hands and her eyes clenched closed.

All of a sudden it left, May knelt still. Unsure whether to move or not, she decided to do so. Now feeling no pain in her head.

A crow quickly swooped down and swiped the note from her hand, taking off with it, "W-What?! Hey! Get back here!" May swiftly ran after the dark bird, going as fast as her legs would carry her, "That's evidence!" She cried out. This time tripping over a sudden dip in the ground, her body hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'.

The girl sat up, eyes watery from her now aching ribs, "Wait!" She cried out once more, her efforts going to waste as the Crow disappeared from sight. A whine pulled at her tongue, making her bend over and cough, "Expecting pity was useless..." She muttered with a frown.

With a soft thud, the girl fell to the ground, "Great, I'm so stupid I can't even remember half of what it said!" The chestnut haired girl hissed to herself. Before jolting back into the world as she felt something touch her shoulder. Curiously, the girl turned around.

_"This is a private property, please leave immediately."_

* * *

"Onii-chan! Stop pulling me, it hurts!" Solenn cried out, catching the teens attention. Silver eyes darted to her wrist, which he was holding with a tight grip. Pulling his hand away from her wrist, he grunted lowly, eyes restless. "Try to keep up then, you're such a slow walker," Without another word, the lavender haired boy turned and started to walk again.

Almost tripping over her feet, Solenn followed. "Hey, onii-chan where are we going?" She asked softly, flinching as Paul gave her an intense stare.

"Stop calling me onii-chan, its annoying as fuck." The boy muttered, "I don't know where I'm going, all we need to do is investigate the house and take a few pictures. Now, are you going to interrupt me again? Because its starting to piss me off."

The silver eyed girl remained quiet, "Good, now hurry up. I don't like the ominous surroundings." Continuing to walk, the girl quickly followed once again.

The two walked in silence, the only noises were the creaking of floorboards as they stepped onto them. For a few minutes, Solenn thought about what would happen if the boards collapsed. Would they die? Who knows what was under these floor boards.

The raven haired girl caught a glimmer of light in the darkness of the hallway, making her stop in her tracks and look towards the light. Smiling brightly, the girl neared the room which had the light contained. Looking inside, to find a lantern lit.

_'That's strange, didn't onii-chan say this mansion was abandoned? Maybe another investigation is going on inside.' _Overjoyed by her discovery, she opened her mouth to yell for her brother, only to close it again as she found him to be nowhere in sight.

"Paul?" The silver eyed girl whispered into the air. No reply was returned, shakily, the girl backed away from the entrance of the room. "Paul?" She called out a little louder, still being met with silence.

A memory flashed in her mind.

_"I think we should split into three groups. Misty and Gary, Leaf and Ash and Solenn and I." Paul spoke up, blinking down at his younger sister who was happy to be in the careful eyes of her brother._

_Leaf and Misty exchanged glances, before swapping places to be next to the person they were going to be investigating the mansion with. "If anything happens, come straight back here. You got that?" Paul asked. Being met with nods from the the other two groups._

"So I go back to the entrance of the mansion... But, what if on- Paul is in trouble?" She asked herself, taking a small step forwards, the girl shrieked as the floor fell down in front of her. Barely missing death, the girl sobbed. "P-P-Pa-Paul... I-I-I wan-want P-Paul..."

_"Its fine little one, follow me! We can have fun!"_

Solenn quietened down, looking around whilst wiping her tears, "Do y-you know where Paul is?"

_"Of course I do! Come on!"_

Catching a glimpse of a small figure from behind her, the girl stood, "Are we going back to the entrance?" The raven haired girl asked softly. Standing and walking towards the figure.

_"Better! We're going on an adventure~!"_

_'Female,' _Solenn thought as she noticed the feminine curves on the figure. "But Paul said-"

The figure eerily laughed, _"Come on! This way!" _The figure disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!"

* * *

**What did you think about the chapter? Good? Bad?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Next chapter should be up within the next month.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Once again, thank you for your continued support!**

****ஜ****Sapphyஜ****


End file.
